I'm A Winchester
by Snaileer
Summary: Sam and Dean are given the task of raising another Winchester after her parents die on their watch. Something is seriously wrong with the girl. Unfortunately they aren't given enough time to figure it out when she runs away and then gets kidnapped. They have to find her before something really goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Picture Perfect

I am a winchester. Tiffanie Winchester. My family moved to Minnesota when I was a kid, my father wanted to get away from family, something about not wanting the family business. When I was 8, I saw 2 men with my last name on TV, saying they were criminals. I asked my dad about Sam & Dean, why they had my last name & who they were, just said not to worry. I forgot about them, until they showed up at my door with some very bad news.

And just like that,

My parents were gone.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The News

I was 14 almost 15. My father had gotten a call from his family. He argued for a long time & when he was done, he said he had to go on a trip.

When he was about to leave he brought a lot of stuff.

"Why do you need so much stuff for a family reunion, daddy?" I asked him.

"We might be going camping while I'm there, sweetie. Don't worry. I'll be back." His eyes were sad, he smiled & I accepted it & ran back into the house. A little bit later my mom came in & told me he left.

"Mom, are we gonna have dinner soon?"

"No, honey I'm tired I think I will just go to bed early tonight."

"Oh, Okay" I could sense something was wrong but ignored it.

My dad had been gone for a 2 weeks. I was almost out of school for the summer & couldn't wait for my dad to come home.

Knock, Knock

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it.

My mom walked up behind me. "Who is it, -" She put her hands over her mouth. Staring at Sam & Dean. "No, it can't be."

"Why are they here?" My mom walked up to me, & put her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you think you could go upstairs for a while, so I can talk to these men."

"Who are they?"

"They're family, part of Dad's"

"Oh, okay. I'll be upstairs." I turned and went up the stairs, as soon as I turned the corner I sat down so I could listen to their conversation.

"Come, please sit." Sam said

"Listen, Miss.-?" Dean asked.

"Just call me Isabella."

"I think you know why we're here." Sam stated.

"I do."

"Listen, I know this will be hard but if you want to come with us, we will be having a hunter's funeral." Sam was trying to be kind.

When I heard the word funeral, I knew what they were talking about. My dad was gone. I wanted to shout at them, tell them they were wrong, he said he would come back & my dad never lied. I continued listening, waiting for my mom to correct them.

"Did you catch them?" My mom asked. I didn't know who they were.

"No, they turned your husband & the rest of the nest ran off. We had to kill him, I'm sorry." Dean was explaining it to my mom.

He killed my dad! I couldn't take it anymore, I got up & ran to my room crying. A little while later my mom came into my room. She sat at the edge of my bed & rubbed my back. I turned my head to her.

"Is Dad dead?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Yes, we are going to go with Sam & Dean to where he died, I have.. something I need to do."

"Okay." I had already cried as much as I could just then & instead just laid back down as soon as my mom left the room.

2 days later my mom was packing our bags into the trunk, just a couple day's worth of stuff.

"Do you have someone for Tiffanie to stay with while we're gone?" Sam asked.

"She's coming with." My mom said, she used her voice that said she was serious.

"She can't, this isn't something for kids." Dean said, obviously he didn't know what her serious voice meant.

My mom put down her bag, stood up straight & looked Dean in the eye.

"I said she's coming." Her jaw was clenched, "This was her father, not just my husband, she is let out of school this week & will have nowhere to be. She is now my only family, so I will not say it again. Tiffanie will be coming with us." She turned back to our bags & finished putting them in the trunk. Sam & Dean were startled by her response but could decifer that she was unwilling to change her position.

"Tiffy, come on we gotta go!" My mom said getting into the back seat of Dean's car. I had been sitting on the front porch steps watching them, I quickly got up & ran over & got into the car. We started to drive off.

"Wow, is your car new?" I asked, it was very clean, inside & out.

Sam chuckled, "wow."

"What?" I asked.

"This car is very old, it used to be my dad's." Dean answered.

"Oh, it's so clean." I said.

"Thanks, kid." Dean said while adjusting the mirror.

We drove a long way, since I lived in the lower part of Minnesota & the place we were going was Canada, we had to go through customs, it was my first time. We arrived at a tiny motel where Dean said we were staying.

When we got inside it was a large room. It had a couch, 2 queen beds, a kitchen and a room divider. Dean said he was going on the pullout couch & Sam would have the 2nd bed. Mom & I had to sleep together.

At around 10pm, Mom asked me to get ready for bed. When I was in bed, Mom, Sam & Dean went to the couch & closed the room divider so they could talk. I was curious & got out of bed to put my ear to the divider.

"We think we found the place the nest is hiding." Sam stated.

"Where?" My mom asked urgently.

"There, just along that river." They were all looking at a map.

"Tomorrow we'll go, then." Mom answered.

"You're sure you're up for this, Isabella?"

"Yeah Sam, if they really killed Jake then I have too."

"It's not to late to just head back to Minnesota with Tiffanie." Dean was trying to persuade her.

"Yeah, it is. Her father was turned into a vampire & then killed, there is no going back." She paused, "if you hadn't called Jake, he would still be alive. He left the life so he could raise a family, now his other family got him killed." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"We're sorry-" Sam started.

"Don't, you can't do anything now." Her chair schreeched against the floor as she got up. I quickly jumped back into bed & pretended to be asleep just as my mom pulled back the divider.

"Oh, and Dean?" She turned her head back to them.

"Yeah?"

"If I don't succeed tomorrow, I want you to raise Tiffanie, she deserves someone."

"I hope it won't come to that." Sam answered for Dean.

"Yeah, me too." She said as she turned away and went behind the divider. My mom walked up to the bed, pulled back the covers & got into bed. Sam did the same after helping Dean with the pullout.

I couldn't stop thinking about what my mom said, "If I don't succeed tomorrow, I want you to raise Tiffanie." What would happen if she didn't succeed? Why would they have to raise me? I was to tired to think anymore, tears that I had held all day ran down my face as I fell asleep.

 **\- Thanks for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Family Hunt

I was in a room, completely alone. I screamed and screamed for anyone, but I was completely alone and it terrified me. I heard someone saying something, "Go. Go. Go. Go!"

Then I woke up breathing heavily. I was still laying in bed next to my mother, still in the same old motel room as I fell asleep in. I noticed that I was sweating and very overheated so I decided to go outside for a little while to cool off. As I passed the clock I noted that it was 12:17.

I went to the center of the parking lot, sat down and crossed my legs. The cool air was refreshing and calming, but it wasn't enough. It surprised me actually, usually the night air would calm me down. Since it didn't I decided to find water, the one thing I knew would.

I picked myself up and started to walk, no particular destination, I just went. The forest around the parking lot was really the only place to go, a small path guiding through it. I started to gain speed, going as fast as I could, just going and going. Running like this reminded me of a movie I watched with my mom once, Forest Gump. I felt like him but it was odd, I wasn't getting tired or out of breath like I usually did. So I just kept running, though it was more like sprinting. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, what the voice had been saying, it sounded so urgent.

I came upon a small stream. My bare feet urging me to go in, so I did. I laid back on the mossy creek bed, feet laying in the current of the stream. After at least 5 minutes of relaxing I got up and decided to go back, first I had to get my bearings. To find where I was, I jogged a little up ahead, finding a sign that said Exiting Woodland Caribou Provincial Park. I decided that was good enough, and turned around, hoping to find the trail. I eventually did and followed it all the way back to the motel.

When I got back to the room, I saw the lights on and knocked. Dean came to the door with a gun in hand. I screamed.

"Dean! It's just me!" I tried to back away, my mom came rushing past Dean to embrace me.

"Where were you?!" My mom had tears falling down her face as she squeezed me.

"I just went walking." I was so startled by her response, Dean had lowered his gun and Sam came out of the room too.

"I was so worried, I thought someone got you!" Mom hugged me tighter.

"No, Mom I'm fine" I tried to reassure her. "Sweetie, some men broke into our room, they were looking for someone, the boys think they were looking for you."

"Me? Why me? Did they take anything? Did they hurt you?" I was asking so many questions, panicking.

"Luckily, your mom had noticed you left and had already woken us up when they came in. Dean and I were able to fight them." Sam stepped forward answering me.

"Hey, Tif where did you even go?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I had a bad dream, and I woke up feeling very hot." I paused, remembering my dream. It had warned me? "I just walked up the trail,"I said turning to point at it, "when I got to a sign that said Exiting Woodland Caribou Provincial Park, I decided I should head back and had cooled off enough." When I was done, Sam and Dean shared a look. After that we all went back inside. Since it was 4:07 we went back to bed. Sam and Dean were behind the divider talking about something, I listened.

"She said she got to the end of the park right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but this motel is at the very edge of the entrance. That's almost 50 miles Sam." Dean sounded confused.

"And if we actually time it, she ran that far and back in just 4 hours." Sam sounded the same as Dean.

"Something about this just doesn't sit right with me. We can just watch her and wait."

"When those men broke in, I heard one of them say something. They said they had to find the guarded one." Sam said, or rather asked.

"Listen, we don't know what the hell they meant, so just go to bed and we can think about it in the morning, alright?" Dean was obviously tired, when Sam started to get up I fell back into the bed.

Is something wrong with me? I didn't mean to. Eventually I fell asleep, no nightmares this time. I woke up slowly, the bed lightening a little. When I opened my eyes I saw my mom walk over to the boys behind the divider, Sam and Dean already awake.

"Hey, Iz. Sleep well?" Dean asked the mother.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Good, Dean and I were just about to go over to the lobby and ask for directions." Sam answered for Dean.

"I am just gonna let Tiffanie sleep in, leave a note telling her where we are." My mom seemed a little uneasy with her statement.

"Sounds good, Sam you ready." Dean asked.

"Yeah, let's go." They got up and left the room. As soon as they did my mom pulled back the divider and then went into the bathroom. I was so curious on what they were going to do. I had an idea. After stuffing my pillows under the covers, I went out the car and snuck into the trunk. My entire plan rested on them not opening the trunk.

When I heard voices, I stiffened. The back door opened, my mom, then it closed. Then the passenger door opened, closed. Then the driver's side, open. Close. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

The drive was so long, I accidentally fell asleep. I woke up to a bright light and Dean's familiar voice saying Damn it!

"Hey." I said warily, staring up at Dean, as Sam came around the corner of the car.

"What are you doing?!" Dean screamed.

"I was curious." I said climbing out of the trunk.

"So you hid in the trunk of the car? Wow, she really is a Winchester." Sam said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I glared at him, then I noticed my mom come out from behind him.

"Tiffanie, what are you doing here? It really isn't safe." My mom was solemn, but I could see she was also very worried.

"I just," My voice broke, "I heard what you said, that you probably weren't gonna come back. Why wouldn't you come back?" I stared at her questioningly. She came up and hugged me, rubbing my head.

"Baby, it's okay. I promise I'll be back."

"You have to." I had a feeling she was lying, just like my dad. I stared into the forest behind her and held her in the hug as long as I could.

"Listen, as much as I love this, we have to get in there before the vamps know we're here." Dean stated.

"Okay Tiffanie, you can't come with us so just stay in the car alright?" Sam looked stern.

"Yeah." I crawled into the backseat, it was still warm from my mother. Then I watched as Sam, Dean and my mother walked into the forest carrying machetes. I waited for a long time, then I heard my mom scream. I couldn't stop the urge anymore, I got out of the and instead of following my instincts telling me to run away, I ran straight into the forest.

"MOM! MOM!" I screamed, I was desperate. I heard a twig snap, and I could see Sam and Dean fighting in the distance. I ran towards them, I was almost there when someone grabbed me, I screamed. Sam & Dean looked at me, fear on their faces. They stepped towards me.

"Not one more step, boyos. Or she goes." I could feel a sharp metal tip against my throat as my captor said that.

"Let her go." Sam's voice was stern & calm. But his eyes, showed fear & worry.

"Why would I do that? She's my only leverage. You killed my brothers, my sisters, my family!" The man's hands were shaking. I stared at Dean, who had they killed? "Only fair, I take yours." I felt the blade move from my throat, surprised when I saw it cut the man's wrist.

"Stop!" Dean moved forward. I squirmed, the man looked down at me, sharp teeth showing. It only made me squirm more.

"Aah, ah, ah. Wouldn't do that. Don't want to end up like your mother, now do you?" I froze at his words.

"What did you do to my mother?!" I closed my eyes as tears fell.

"Just a little snack." He laughed, I opened my eyes just as his wrist came to my mouth, the blood tasted disgusting. It was rotten. I tried to resist, I moved and kicked as much as I could to no avail. I could hear Dean and Sam screaming. The man let go of me.

"There, your father is dead, you're turning and your mother, well" He chuckled, looking down at me on the ground, "she's dead."

I heard my mom's voice as I watched the man's head fall. "Not quite."

When the man fell, my mom stood there bleeding. Then she fell too, crumpling under her own weight.

"Mom!" I scrambled over to her. Sam and Dean did the same.

"Alright, Isabella stay with us. Come on." Sam was holding her neck, the place I assumed was bleeding.

"Sam, stop." Dean said calmly.

"Dean! We have to save her!" Sam was desperately trying.

"We can't, it's too late." Dean looked at me. I stood there, shocked. No! NO! This can't be happening! My dad had said never to trust his family! I stared at Dean, my eyes clouded by anger and sadness.

"You!" I lunged at him, strength I didn't know I even had came rushing to me. I scratched and hit Dean as many times as I could.

"You killed them! We were happy!" Sam grabbed me with both arms and lifted me off Dean. I kicked and screamed, I lashed out at him, I saw his arm and went for it. I tried to bite him but he pulled back.

"Dean, the blood. She drank some!" Sam's voice sounded urgent.

"Get her to the car! Now, Sam go!" Sam started running. I saw an opportunity, I kicked my heel as far back as I could, hitting Sam in the crotch. He let go, I dropped and ran. I could hear Dean running after me. I kept running, then my foot caught on a tree root. I tumbled down a small slope, landing in a stream. Everything started to fade, but a feeling in my stomach pulled me back.

"Aah!" I screamed, my stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. I could see Dean sliding down the hill towards me.

"Sam get over here!"

I screamed, again and again. It was horrible, then I felt a liquid trail down my cheeks, tears? I touched my face to wipe them away, I looked at my fingers, they were red. It was blood, I was crying blood. Dean reached the creek, he looked at my face and pulled back, hesitating. Then my stomach squeezed again, I screamed. It moved Dean back into action to me. I could see Sam coming over the hill with something in his hand. Then I screamed again, instead of my voice all that came out was blood.

Over and over, I threw up mouthfuls of blood. The small stream stained red. Both of the brothers looked confused. I sat in the water, doubled over, throwing up vampire blood.

 **\- OMGosh! I had soOooo much fun writing this! Please review if you have any suggestions or see any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicting Ideas

I threw up so much blood that I became dizzy. I fainted into Dean's arms. They carried me back to car and we drove to the motel. I woke up, slowly. Wiping my eyes I realized what had happened and started to try and leave. Sam was holding me down.

I struggled against him.

"Let me GO!" I screamed.

"No, you have to drink the cure." Sam said grip tightening on my arms.

"What cure? I feel fine!" I continued to try and yank my hands away, to no avail.

"What? Not dizzy, lights too bright, hungry?" Sam asked, curiously.

"No, not anymore than usual." I answered.

"How much is usual?" Dean asked turning around from the kitchen counter.

"Well, I have nyctophilia so I feel much more comfortable in the darkness. I just dislike bright things."

Dean scoffed turning back around to the counter. He poured something into a thermos and stuck it in the fridge. "Sam, you can let go of her now." Dean came over as Sam let go and got up. I yanked my arms away and rubbed my wrists.

"I don't know how you did it, but your body rejected the vampire blood." Dean said.

"That must be what she was throwing up in the river." Sam finished his brother sentence.

"Wait. Hold-on. Vampire!?" I was slightly shocked, I thought they were fake, "they're real?!" I started backing away, hyperventilating. Dean put up his hands to say stop as he took a step towards me.

"Just calm down, Tiffanie.

"No. Stop. Leave me alone." I said forcefully, Sam clenched his jaw and looked at Dean who was still coming closer. When he was close enough, I punched him. I hit right on his jaw, as hard as I could. Then I kicked him in the balls, that brought him down. Sam came for me, in a panic I followed instinct, I grabbed tucked 3 fingers back and hit him with my meanest viper.

Sam fell, I grabbed the door and ran out. I ran across the parking lot and into the woods. My asthma started to kick in, I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. I steadied my breathing, then sat up against a tree. I ran through the recent events.

Sam, Dean, the river, my mom. My dad.

"Mom-" I whispered, my voice cracked and everything I had pushed back rushed into my head. I burst out crying. I couldn't stop, I just cried. I had lost my entire family in less than a month.

Soon I heard Sam and Dean calling my name, but I didn't feel up to running or fighting again. I brought my knees to my chest and cried again.

When Dean found me I didn't fight him, I was exhausted. Physically, emotionally and mentally. I allowed him to carry me back to the motel, Sam saw me and followed. They laid me on the bed, their faces puzzled.

"What!" I snapped at them.

"You took us down, with no effort." Dean answered.

"Yeah, so? I'm not exactly a pacifist, I know some tricks." I said nonchalantly.

"We have years of experience in fighting." Sam said, as if to reiterate that I shouldn't have been able to.

"I just hit Dean's main pain points and hit you with a viper."

"A viper? Like the snake?" Dean asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I created it. A viper is when you take your pointer and middle finger and jab them into someone's diaphragm. In the movement you curve up under the ribcage as hard and fast as you can. It is sorta like a punch but hurts a hell of a lot more."

"I can vouch for that." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Listen, it was just instinct. Now leave me alone, or I will leave again. Oh! And tomorrow we are so talking about the vampire thing." Saying it, reminded me of what happened. I stopped, my face looked dazed, eyes watering. As I began to cry, I laid down and the boys left, understanding that I wanted to be alone. I drifted off to sleep, still crying.

This time there was no, nightmare or voice telling me to run. It was just black and dark and peaceful. Sadly I wasn't fortunate enough to sleep all the way through the night. I woke up around 3 in the morning. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to go back asleep I snuck outside.

I sat down right outside the motel door to watch the night. I felt so horrible with everything that had happened. What was I supposed to do now? My entire family was dead, monsters are real and there is people who want to kill me. Ain't this just fantastic?!

"Why? Why did all of this happen to me?" I cried out, I just felt so felt so pathetic. This wasn't me, I don't do this things. This isn't how I act.

"Well you know what! Try me, I can take it! And I am not backing down!" My voice softened and took on a sadder tone, "I can take it." I fell asleep against the outside wall of the motel.

 _Next morning_

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know Dean!"

"Go outside, call her name! We have to find her, I promised her mother!" Dean yelled

"Alright, I'm going." Sam opened the motel room door, he called my name. "Tiffanie!" I woke up slightly and lifted myself off the ground.

"Mmm, why are you being so loud Sam?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He looked down, finally seeing me on the ground beside the door.

"Where were you?! We were looking for you!" Sam said helping me up. I was stiff from sleeping on the ground.

"I just came out here when I woke up, to relax. I'm fine." I answered

"Dean! I found her, she was just out here!" Sam screamed into the room. Dean came out.

"What the hell man?! You just disappeared!"

"I'm fine." I pushed passed them into the room and began packing up my things.

"Wha- Hey!" Dean said coming in. I didn't look at him.

"Listen, we have to take care of you now, so don't go running away." Sam came in behind him.

"Just be nice to her Dean, she just lost her family and found out about the supernatural."

"I know, I know. This is weird for me too." He turned and went to packing the impala. Sam went to pack his suitcase.

I continued packing, when I had finished I looked around for anything I left. My eyes stopped on my mom's red glossy suitcase that laid open on the dresser. My heart wrenched. What was I going to do with it?

Then I remembered my words to myself last night. I took deep breath and walked over to it. I picked it up and set it on my bed. Then I began emptying her clothes. I started to cry without even noticing it. I also didn't notice Sam and Dean watching me empty the suitcase with tears in my eyes from the doorway.

As soon as it was empty I put my clothes in the suitcase. It was bigger than mine, so I chose some of my mother's clothes that I liked and put them in too. As I finished Sam cleared his throat, alerting me of their presence.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Sam asked in tone that sounded almost afraid. I nodded, wiped my tears away and zipped up the suitcase. Dean offered to carry it to the car and I accepted. Sam left to give the room key back and Dean pulled the car up front. Then we left.

We found an open field and Sam and Dean made two bonfires. I was the one who lit the wood. I watched the flames engulf my parent's bodies. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away, I deserved to cry. After standing with me for a while, Sam and Dean left me and walked back to the car. I stayed. Eventually I felt Dean tap on my shoulder and tell me it was time to go. I stayed silent. As we drove away I looked out the window at the thin smoke still rising over the brush from the ashes.

I asked them if I could get some stuff from my house back in minnesota and they said yes, only because we had to go to the bunker and it was on the way.

The drive was a couple days long but it was fine with me, I loved driving at night. My house was in the middle of nowhere and since my father had built and designed it, it was all ours. The land was owned by my mother's side though. The large gardens and forest behind the house were the reason we had built it here.

When we got to the house I used the spare key and went inside. The familiarity hit me hard and I quickly went upstairs to gather the stuff I needed to bring with me. I grabbed my large blanket from my bed, my dad had given it to me when I was just a year old. It was a normal sized blanket though and covered my whole bed. I also grabbed my memory foam pillow, my headphones and my ipod. These were the only things I needed from my room. Stuffing my ipod in and headphones into my pillowcase, I set them in the hallway and went into my parent's room.

I found my mother's concealed carry, my father's hunting knife and and old family picture. I also took my mother's jewelry and makeup, figuring it would come in handy. After packing these into the smallest containers possible I stuffed them into a small drawstring bag. I closed their door, picked up the stuff from my room and left the house, locking it behind me. It felt final, like I was turning my back on something. I hated it. I put my things into the backseat and then got in myself.

"I'm done now, we can go." I said as I stared out the window, face blank.

"You sure you have everything? Once we leave we can never come back." Sam asked.

"Never?" It seemed daunting, leaving my home like that.

"Sorry kid, but we can't come back here again." Dean said. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, we can go." I answered. Dean started the engine and we pulled out of my gravel driveway onto the dirt road. I watched as the white house grew smaller and smaller until it was completely out of sight. I turned my head from the window and caught Sam staring at me, his eyes filled with pity and sadness. He quickly turned around and watched the road. I pulled out my pillow and leaned against the window, quickly falling asleep.

The drive was uneventful and silent except for the music. I found that I shared Dean's love for rock and the classics. I still slept for the majority, refusing to acknowledge my situation. When we arrived at the entrance to the bunker I was surprised to see how un-hidden it was. Sam and Dean carried the suitcases in and I grabbed the stuff from my house.

Dean gave me the room between him and Sam. As soon as they left I picked up my suitcase from where Sam had left it by the door and set it on the bed next to my blanket and pillow. I put mine and my mother's clothes into the dresser and made my bed, placing my headphones and Ipod on the pillow, ready for use. When I got to the drawstring bag of my parents things I had to pause before continuing. This was my new home. I just had to make it feel like that, customize it.

I placed my mother's gun and my father's knife on the desk, ready to pick up, I wasn't going to leave them here all the time. I took out my mother's jewelry next. I saw a small locket and took it out to admire it. It was gold on a silver chain, the front had an oval formed by small diamonds, in the center of the oval was a cross formed by what I assumed were amethysts. It was truly beautiful. I couldn't open it but engraved on the back was the words: _To Tiffanie_. I put it on, clipping it carefully behind my neck. When I looked in the mirror I found it looked perfect on me, meant for me to wear. I put the rest of the jewelry in a small jewelry box that I grabbed from home as I left. The makeup went in the desk drawer next to my drawing notebooks and utensils. I plugged my Iphone and charger into the charge by the bed. Then I pushed the empty suitcase under the bed. This is my house now.

A little while later Dean knocked on my door.

"I want to test how good you are with a gun. Believe me it will be very useful if you're gonna' be living with us." Dean said leaning against the door frame. I nodded, putting my knife in my pocket and grabbing my gun.

"Woah!" Dean stared at my gun, "Where did you get that?" He said accusingly.

"It's mine. If you wanna shoot, let's shoot, but I am shooting with this gun." I said defiantly.

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in a "don't shoot" motion, "Geez, touchy. Can I at least see it?" he asked.

"Fine." I held the handed it to him with the handle out. He chuckled when I handed it to him properly instead of the way he expected.

"What? I took a gun safety class when I was younger." I said as he inspected it.

"This is a nice 9mm." He said as he took out the clip and inspected it.

"It was," I cleared my throat, then looked down at my feet, "It was my mom's gun."

"Oh." Dean stopped looking at the gun and handed it back to me. We were silent for a moment before Dean started to lead me to the gun range. The targets stationed at the back looked very professional.

"You ever shot a gun before?" Dean said as he sat down a box of 9mm bullets on the counter. He held his hand out for the gun so he could load it. I scoffed. I took a handful of bullets, took out the clip, loaded it then put the clip back in.

"Yes, I've shot a gun before. Mostly rifles, my dad used to take me deer hunting. He did let me shoot his pistol at the gun range and out in the forest before." I said once I had finished loading the gun.

"Okay, see if you can shoot the target, just anywhere on it." Dean said.

"Heart, neck, head." I called it. Then I shot three times. I shot just an inch below the heart, little left on the neck but hit the head dead center. I wasn't surprised, I had always been a good shot.

"Wow. Not bad." Dean said when he moved the target forward to inspect it, "for a girl, I mean." He walked out of the gun range.

"Jackass." I mumbled under my breath. I was bored and had already finished unpacking, so I decided to stay in the range. I moved over to the next target and started shooting. I practiced my aim on both arms. My dominant right arm was almost perfect and my left was pretty good when I had finally exhausted my energy. I got up and started to walk back to my room.

I got pretty lost, but eventually found my room. As I was about to go in I heard some chatter in the main room. I could hear Sam, Dean and a third, very gruff, voice as well. I approached slowly, I had made a habit of eavesdropping recently, but only because it was the only way to know the honest truth. I hid behind the corner.

"So Cas, we wanted to talk to you about Tiffanie." Dean said.

"Who?" The person I assumed to be "Cas" asked in reply to Dean's statement.

"She's this girl whose parents got killed because of us. In that vamp hunt up in Canada. We promised to take care of her." Sam interjected with the answer.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Cas asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just when we were in Canada some people broke into our room, Tiffanie had left for a midnight walk when it happened." Dean said.

"Is that a bad thing, it may just be a coincidence that she was gone." Cas reasoned. I knew it wasn't a coincidence but couldn't tell them just yet.

"The problem isn't that she was gone, the problem was how far gone she was. When we asked her where she had gone she said the end of the park we were in, but that was almost 50 miles." Sam said as if he was trying to prove a point.

"In 4 hours, Cas. That is over 10 miles per hour." Dean said in a similar tone as Sam.

"This is fast for a human child, correct?" Cas didn't seem very smart.

"Yes Cas! It is very fast for a 12-year old kid, with asthma nonetheless!" Dean raised his voice at the stranger. I decided I had heard enough, I walked into the room, acting as if I hadn't been listening. As I walked to the sink to get a glass of water I looked the stranger over. He wore a trenchcoat and had scruffy, dark hair. His blue tie was backwards, he didn't seem to notice it though.

"Is this her?" He asked as he looked me over, a few seconds later his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," Dean got up out of his chair and walked over to me, "Tiffanie, this is Castiel, he's an angel." I choked on the water I had been drinking.

"A what?!" I croaked out between coughs.

"I am an angel of the lord. I am also close friends with Sam and Dean." He stated, he still looked slightly confused by me.

"You're an angel? You, an angel of the lord? You look more like an employee of the cubicle." Sam choked on his beer this time and Dean was laughing too.

"I don't, I don't understand." Castiel looked completely lost, even more so than before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't trying to be mean, it was just a joke." My social anxiety was starting to get the best of me.

"No, you're fine Tif, Cas here just doesn't really know much about jokes." Dean said when he had stopped laughing and saw how I was panicking.

"Oh, okay." I said, calming myself down.

"Um, Tiffanie, can Cas do something to hide you from angels?" Sam asked, moving on from my comment.

"Sure." I answered, what was the worst that could happen, right? Cas set his hand on my chest and it began to glow. It hurt, it hurt a lot. The pain got worse. Then something pushed Cas across the room into the wall, it also pushed me back, I stumbled and fell down.

"What the hell happened!?" Sam asked as he ran over to Cas to help him up. Dean tried to do the same for me, but when he lifted me up a massive pain stung in my chest. I winced, but Dean didn't noticed.

"Something has blocked me from marking her." Cas said as he stood up, "possibly the same thing that is keeping me from seeing her soul." Cas explained.

"Wait, what?!" This was all a little too much for me.

"What could keep you from marking her, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Any number of things really. When I tried it was some serious power that pushed back, not just some weak charm." Cas answered with confidence.

"Why would she have any power, she's just a kid?" Sam said.

"I'm right here. I don't know what that was or why it happened, do not put this on me." I said firmly, "Also, I asked a question, Castiel what do you mean you can't see my soul?" I continued as I turned to him.

"Usually around humans I can see glimpses of their soul through their eyes. With you, I can only see your eyes." Cas explained.

"What do you mean _with humans,_ I am human!" I snapped, I knew what I was and I was not some freak of nature. I was normal! Dean stepped forward at my outburst.

"Woah there sister just calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, right Cas?" Dean asked through gritted teeth as he glared at Castiel.

"No, I did-" Cas saw Sam making stop it signs across the room and finally picked up the hint, fixing himself, "not mean it, I think. I mean I said around humans, I didn't mean you weren't-" He continued blabbering until Dean stopped him.

"We really need to work on your lying skills Cas." Dean said as he sighed and sat back down in his chair with a beer.

"So what could stop you from marking her and seeing her soul?" Sam asked, eager to research something. As the three boys began discussing the problem I saw my chance and snuck out of the room.

Once in the hallway I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. The amount of tension in that room alone was enough to suffocate someone. I didn't like having to think that I wasn't human, that there was yet another thing wrong with me. I walked down the hallway till I found the kitchen. I found a small utensil drawer and pulled out a knife, then I walked back to my room.

 **Sorry if this one got super dull. I felt it too, I just had writer's block and then some homework. I also had to post my Broken Queen Chapter 5 before I started this one so sorry.**

 **Does anyone want to be my editor for this story? I don't have one and can't catch all the mistakes alone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Emergency Visit

**TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **From one to another, if you have self-harmed then don't read this first part of the chapter. I will have a brief summary at the end of mention, so you will know what happened. If there is anymore of it I will have it marked so you can skip it or just be ready when you read it.**

For people that don't have the above risk, ignore said warning and carry on! Hope you enjoy it!-)

I went into my room and undressed. I was getting overwhelmed, my heart beat quickly. As I stretched my arms over my head to take my shirt off the same sharp pain shot through my sides.

I slowly and gently took off my shirt. I stared at my red, tie-dye undershirt in the body mirror. All of my undershirts were white! As I peeled off the sticky shirt I was afraid to look. My chest was covered in markings, the lines were detailed and bleeding. I stepped back in horror, what was this!?

I cautiously touched the marks. I hissed at the stinging sensations that shot through my body. What else is wrong with me?

 **\/\/\/\/\/_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_\/\/\/\/\/**

I sat down on the edge of my bed in my sports bra and jeans. I stared at my arms, they were laced with thin white lines, creating elaborate patterns. I ran my fingers over the scars, they were never going away.

I picked up the knife from the kitchen off of my desk. I laid it to my skin. I let the blade glide across the surface. I winced, then did it again, and again, and again.

Tears slid down my cheeks and a million thoughts raced through my head: Why do I have to be different? I just want to be normal. I want my parents back. It's my fault they're dead, I should have done more. What's wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this?

I set down the knife, I watched as the dots of red began to pool and stretch across the blade's former path.

Except this time they were bigger. I stared at the knife on my desk, the blade tinged with blood. It was sharper than I thought, too sharp. I stood, trembling I opened my drawer, shuffling through it I pulled out a box. I fumbled with the latch and then pulled out the gauze.

Sitting back down on my bed I unwrapped the edge of the gauze. I carefully circled my left wrist, covering the biggest cut. I didn't bother disinfecting it, I needed to stop the bleeding. As I went to cover my other wrist, I felt weak. I dropped the gauze and stabilized myself. I fell back against the bed.

"Dean!" I shouted, it sounded quiet, muffled but they may have just been the blood, I tried again, "De-" I blacked out.

Narrator P.O.V.

In the other room Dean heard his name. He stood up, his protective instinct kicking in. He raced down the hall and opened Tiffanie's door.

"Tiffanie!" He jumped into action, wrapping her chest with his jacket and holding his shirt around her right wrist. Sam and Castiel came to door.

"Cas! Heal her now!" Dean screamed. Cas ran over to the bed, he held his hands over her wrists and began to heal. The glowing flickered, the wounds started to close but stopped.

"I can't. Something is blocking my powers." Cas removed his hands.

"Great! This is just the time to lose your mojo!" Dean was getting frantic.

"I think he can heal, just not her. We have to get her to a hospital Dean." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, ok. I'll get the car." Dean ran out of the room. Sam picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Cas was left standing there alone, feeling helpless. He moved to leave but his foot hit the gauze she had dropped. He bent down and picked it up, as he straightened out he saw the bloody knife on her desk. Why did she have these?

"Cas, you coming?!" Sam called from down the hall. Cas grabbed the knife and gauze then ran out to meet Sam. Sam set Tiffanie down in the back seat of the impala then sat down in the front. Cas sat in the back with her. Dean pressed his foot to the gas and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

"Sam, I found these in Tiffanie's room. What are they?" Cas showed the knife and gauze to Sam. Sam took them out of his hands. He looked back at Tiffanie's left wrist covered in gauze.

"Oh no." Sam's face dropped.

"What? What!?" Dean asked as he continued to drive.

"She did this to herself Dean." Sam responded.

"Not all of it. There was some enochian marks on her chest, they looked like the ones on our ribs. Only hers were etched into her skin and bleeding." Dean answered.

"That must have been the reaction to when I tried to mark her ribs." Cas looked down at Tiffanie. What had he done?

When they arrived at the hospital, Sam picked Tiffanie up and carried her in.

"Help! I need some help!" He screamed as he ran through the door. The nurses immediately ran to help. They got her onto a gurney and raced to a room. The staff buzzed in and out. They removed Dean's jacket, shirt and the gauze that she had put on her left wrist. They properly bandaged the wounds then a doctor came out to talk to the brothers and Cas.

"So we have her stabilized and are replacing her lost blood as we speak.. but I am required to ask, how did this happen?" The doctor asked. Sam held out the knife and gauze to the doctor.

"We think, she did this to herself." He said regretfully.

"I feared as such. Well then, you will have to fill out the forms and she will have to stay the appointed two weeks in our mental recovery department." The doctor turned around to leave.

"Wait, why?" Dean asked.

"Come with me." He gestured to Tiffanie's room. They followed him in. The doctor went to her bedside and held her wrists.

"If you look here you can see the previous scars. This is not the first time she has had a self-harm or depressive episode. It seems this time is was more severe." He showed them the white scars that lined her arms. Dean stared at them, a conflicted look on his face.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **The attempted enochian magic to hide her from angels was cut into her chest(by the magic, it couldn't reach her ribs), and her own cuts bleeding caused for massive blood loss. Cas couldn't heal her all the way and now she is stuck in the hospital for 2 weeks.**

"There is another issue we need to discuss. We found some marks on her chest, which we suspect may have had a large contribution to the blood loss,"The doctor was hesitant, "is there any chance she was part of a cult?"

"No, nothing like that. She is just really obsessed with... The Supernatural books! Yeah, loves them. Those marks are probably from those." Dean lied.

"Ok, well then if one of you will follow me, we can get those forms started." The doctor left the room. Sam left with him.

"Cas you need to find out what is blocking your magic." Dean said pointedly to the angel.

"I think whatever it is it blocks all supernatural things and it acts as a warning system. That may be what happened at the motel in Canada." Castiel answered.

"Well, do whatever you have to do to find out!" Dean motions Castiel to leave and he does.

"I swear I love that stinking angel, but he is annoying sometimes." Dean smiles and then sits down in a chair by Tiffanie's bed.

About an hour later Cas appears with Rowena in hand.

"Let go of me, you filthy angel." She yanks her arm away. Dean jumps up.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Dean says angrily.

"You said to do whatever is necessary to find out why I couldn't heal Tiffanie. I figured she would best know." Castiel explains.

"Fine. But if she hurts Tiffinie, it's on you!" Dean glares at Rowena.

"Oh settle down. I'm not gonna do anything, except maybe make your little angel here suffer for pulling me out of my spell." Rowena answers looking at Cas.

"Just do it." Dean motions to Tiffanie, Rowena looks to her.

"Oh oh oh. What do we have here?" She said with a chuckle, moving closer to Tiffanie, Dean flinched.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The power radiating off her, just magnificent!" She said clapping her hands.

"God, Why do you have to be so creepy?" Dean said pretending to shiver.

"Part of the job sweetie. The thing that is blocking magic and warning her is a very powerful spell." Rowena said calmly.

"So get rid of it!" Dean said impatiently.

"Ah, ah, ah." Rowena said waving her finger, "not so fast deary, this spell was woven into her genes before she was even conceived. There is no "getting rid of it". At least, not without ripping her very DNA apart and probably killing the poor girl." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well then I guess I don't need you!" Dean lunged at Rowena. She easily dodged and disappeared with a spell.

"Dammit!" Dean shook his fist. Just then, Sam walked in with food.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just we got Rowena here-" Dean started.

"Rowena! Like Rowena, red haired witchy-bitchy Rowena!? And you didn't kill her!?" Sam said or rather shouted.

"Yeah I tried but she said that we can't get rid of the block with killing her. I believe her exact words were, ripping her very DNA apart." Sam grimaced.

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant." Sam said in reply.

"It may be our only op-" Cas starting to talk, but Dean cut him off, saying sternly, "It is not an option, it's not even a choice alright."

"Anyways... I got some food for us." Sam broke the tension and set the fast food bags on the edge of Tiffanie's bed.

After they ate they left the hospital, leaving Cas behind to watch over Tiffanie in the psych ward.

Tiffanie POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright lights overwhelming. Where was I? The last I remember was calling for Dea-. Oh God!

I looked down at my arms, surprised to see them both bandaged and that I was wearing a hospital gown. Crap! I couldn't be here! No, no, no. I could get stuck here!

I had to calm down. Just act normal, don't be yourself, stay quiet and don't talk about your thoughts. I peered around the room, jumping back when I saw a man in the corner.

"Tiffanie! You're awake." The man came closer, I realized it was Castiel, the angel I'd been introduced to before-. That.

"Yeah." I rolled off the bed and grumpily turned off the lights before going back into the bed.

"Why?" Cas asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up against the bedframe.

"Why what?" I knew what he was asking but wanted to delay it.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" There it was. The pity, the judging, the handling-me-like-a-fricking-egg. I looked up at him. I read his eyes and it was all there, except there was something else. Guilt.

"Despite what you may think my life wasn't perfect before I met you. I'm different, always have been. At school, I was teased for being a serial killer, like Sam and Dean."

"Actually those were leviathans, they shapeshift and were trying to take down Sam and Dean." Cas interrupted.

"I figured it was something along those lines after I met them. Anyways, even before that I was weird and different. Kinda aggressive, didn't have many friends, I just kept to myself best I could." I didn't like talking about it.

"You are definitely a Winchester."

"Yeah, I guess. Listen you really don't have to be here for this. I'm fine." I was hinting that I wanted him gone.

"I want to be here." He answered calmly, not noticing I wanted him gone.

"Please leave." I said roughly.

"Why?" He still didn't understand.

"Ugh! Because I want you to leave!" I screamed at him. He seemed startled. I looked away, that came out a lot harsher than I meant it to. When I looked back to apologize he was gone. I slumped into the bed. This was going to be agonizing.

1 week later

Being stuck in this infernal hospital was driving me nuts!

"Tiffanie, couple more questions. How do you feel right now?" The doctors had taken to asking me questions everyday, the same freaking questions!

"Annoyed," I mumbled.

"What?" Ugh, fine, I'll play along.

"I feel great!" I gave him the fakest smile I had that wouldn't tip him off.

"I need you to answer these questions honestly or we won't be able to properly assess you, Tiffanie." The doctor said obviously not in the mood.

"If you want to help me, get me something to punch! I have been cooped up in this stupid room for a week! If I can't hit something soon, I'm going to hit one of you!" I snapped. Oh crap. That was overboard, too much talking.

"Alright," he wrote something down, "Why do you believe you are here?" He asked. I turned away from him.

 **"Because I cut my wrists."** I answered, I hated talking about this.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I just lost my parents and my home then had to move to a different state with my dad's family!" I turned around and screamed at him, tears coming down my face at rapid speeds.

"Just calm down Tiffanie. No need to get upset." He said calmly. It made it worse.

"No need to get UPSET!?" I was beyond upset, I was raging. Honestly I felt so invaded, angry, exposed. My normally green emerald eyes flared a shade of scarlet.

I just wanted so much to hurt something, make him stop talking.

I lunged at the doctor, reaching for his throat.

It knocked him out of his chair and he laid on the ground trying to fight me off.

Two more nurses came running in and grabbed me. One injected a needle into my arm. I fell unconscious, my limp body leaning against the nurse.

I woke up and tried to roll over. Something held back my arms and legs, pressing them to the bed. I struggled against them, trying desperately to remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was lunging at-.

"Oh no." I realized it, I looked down at the hospital restraints. I also saw a person leaning against the bed. He looked up when I spoke. I was surprised to see it was Dean, his face looked washed out and upset. I steeled myself for, "the talk."

"I was supposed to protect you. I promised your mom." He said. Okay? Not what I was expecting. "Do you know what happened? I got the story from the doctors but I want to hear your side." He said, he seemed to want to leave "the talk" for later.

"No, I don't know. I just remember feeling so threatened. They kept prodding me for answers to questions that I didn't want to talk about. After that it's blurry." I hung my head.

"Well," Dean cleared his throat and stood up, "you lunged at the doctor. They said your eyes glowed red. You might have to stay so they can investigate your supposed eye infection. Sam is trying to get you out but I do not think we will have much luck." Dean turned his back to me.

"Stay here! Longer!?" That did not sound good.

I had to get out. I wanted to be alone right now. I had to figure out what was happening to me.

Fortunately, Sam came to my rescue, without even knowing it, he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Dean, I need you to come help me." Dean looked back at him.

"Alright. Uh, Tiffanie, just stay here I'll be right back." He left with Sam, the door automatically locking behind him.

No way I was staying here. However, I had to be smart about this.

I pressed my wrists down against the mattress, creating a small gap from the restraints to my wrists. I pulled my thin arms out of the restraints.

Then I undid the ones around my ankles, rubbing the place where they were I got out of bed, stabilizing against the wall.

I grabbed the pillow and blanket off the bed, tying them to my back. It would make it easier to move with them.

I went over to the one window in the room. Yanking off the curtains and wrapping them around my hand, I smashed the window.

I slid through the hole, it caught on the white hospital clothes and pillow cover on my back, ripping small gaps in the fabric and scratching my skin. I could hear the footsteps running down the hall.

After I was out of the window, I sprinted across the yard. I couldn't outrun anyone, however I could hide pretty well. I spotted the easiest tree that would cover me.

I jumped on the trunk, hands wrapping around the lowest branch. I swung my legs over, then my whole body. I stood on the branch, seeing the next branch I climbed to it, repeating until I deamed myself high enough.

I hadn't climbed many trees but scaled this one had seemed almost second nature. Especially for a person afraid of heights.

I settled onto the branch and peeked through the thick cover of leaves. A couple of nurses were out and I could see Sam and Dean. Dean looked the most stressed by my disappearance, I felt kinda bad for him.

"I had to do this Dean, I'm sorry." I whispered to myself.

I waited for them to all go back inside. The nurses left first, then the boys got in the car and drove away too.

I waited in the tree for a while longer to make sure they weren't coming back.

They did. The impala made a loop around the hospital, slowly driving down the road.

As soon as they turned the corner I jumped down from the tree. I landed on a root sticking up from the ground.

"Aaaah!" I screamed, collapsing and covering my mouth as I began to cry. It hurt. A lot.

I looked down at my foot. I had landed directly on the root and the root had stabbed into my flesh. Luckily for me it didn't go to far in.

I lifted my foot off of the wood, wrapping a torn piece of my shirt around it.

I had to get going or I would get caught, someone definitely heard my scream.

I slowly propped myself against the trunk of the tree. I tested my foot on the ground lightly.

It hurt like hell but it would have to do. I could hear the engine coming around the corner.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

Then, I started to run. It was slow and I was limping, but it was progress and movement nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6: Life of a Runaway

I've been on the run for a while, almost 4 weeks now. At first it was pretty rough, I had no idea what I was going to do once I got out of the hospital, I just did it.

In fact, even I was surprised by it because I like to plan and know all the details before going through with a plan, it has definitely come in handy on the run.

After the first week of going hungry, wearing torn hospital clothes and sleeping in alleys, I decided I needed to change.

Now I have a routine. Every few days I move cities and grab a couple postcards from whatever town I was in.

I've been sending them to Sam and Dean telling them I'm okay. Sometimes I send a postcard from a town I was in a day ago or a week ago, but never from where I am.

I also take one outfit from each town, whatever I can swipe off of a clothesline, their better than what I had before and help me blend in. I have gotten small change from wishing fountains. I had always thought it was stupid to throw away money but it has really helped me now.

I have also become quite skilled at pick pocketing people. On subway cars it is easiest to grab from the person next to you.

I never take all the money, just enough so I know I can get by and not tip them off.

Every day I fill my plastic water bottle with water from a mall water fountain and buy a couple pastries from a cafe or some small snacks at a gas station. Once a week I buy an actual lunch from a grocery store, just enough to keep my strength up.

I don't do any running or excessive exercising so I don't waste energy.

Since I still have to sleep, I get a couple hours in on the bus rides but I have been able to sneak into a couple open **(for sale)** houses at night so I can sleep on a mattress. I threw out the pillow and sheets I stole from the hospital because they were too dirty.

Getting from town to town was the most difficult to do though. I make it a point of doing barely any hitchhiking but rather taking a bus or walking. To make sure the brothers couldn't track my bus tickets I would walk to the next town over before buying a ticket to a town nearby my destination and then walking from that town to where I wanted to be.

Right now I'm at a house for the night in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

I smashed the window.

"Ah!" I hissed at the glass scratching my skin. The window had been in the living room, after climbing through I went to the kitchen.

Even though it was uncommon, sometimes there was leftover canned food, like green beans or corn, that I could take with me and eat on the road. I had never been wasteful and living on the run made that feature in me even more obvious.

After grabbing what I could from the cupboards, I went upstairs to the bedrooms. I almost always slept in the master bedroom and would occasionally use the shower if it worked.

I checked the water and it didn't turn on, I guess my shower could wait another day.

I walked into the bedroom and began pulling back the sheets.

"Hold it right there! Put your hands behind your head and turn around!" A woman yelled from behind me, a bright flashlight shining on my back and illuminating the room.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath as I placed my hands behind my head and slowly turned to face her. Her gun was pointed at me when I looked at her, she looked surprised.

"You're just a kid? Well, you're under arrest by the Sioux Falls County Sheriff's Department." She moved closer and cuffed my hands behind my back. The woman, who I assumed was the sheriff, walked us to her car.

After placing me in the back she slid into the driver's seat.

"So, you a runaway?" she asked. I looked away. "Alrighty, you don't have to say anything. My name is Sheriff Jody Mills, you can tell me yours later." She said looking at me through the mirror.

She looked down at my bag in her lap and started to rummage through it.

The water bottle, canned food, stolen clothes and small change seemed normal to her for a runaway. She pulled out the postcards from the side pocket and began to read them over. I had them written to save time when I was leaving towns, all addressed to Sam and Dean. The front one I had gotten from my last town, O'Neill, Nebraska.

 _Dear Sam and Dean,_

 _I'm okay and staying out of trouble. Dean, I know you will but you don't have to worry. Sam, keep your brother from going nuts trying to find me. I won't let you find me and you will just waste more time on me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tiffanie Winchester_

"Tiffanie Winchester, I'm guessing that's you? I didn't know there was any other Winchesters, and by the looks of this they are the ones you ran away from, right?" She said after reading the note and looking back at me.

I avoided her eyes, but how did she know Sam and Dean?

It seemed that my dismissal was answer enough for her because she scanned the rest of the postcards and then repacked and placed my bag in the passenger's seat before starting the car.

After getting out of the neighborhood, Jody picked up her cell and called a contact.

"Hey boys, I got something interesting for you that I believe you've been looking for." She said with a smile when the contact answered.

 **WITH SAM AND DEAN**

The first week after she ran away, Sam and Dean had been frantic to find her but had no clues. Then a week and a half after she left they got a Fairbury, Nebraska postcard from Tiffanie saying she was doing okay. Of course they had raced there to find her:

The Impala pulled up to the gas station in Fairbury. The brothers walked in with their fed suits on and a picture of Tiffanie.

"Have you seen this girl?" They showed their badges and Dean gave the clerk the picture.

"Uh yeah. Such a pretty gal, looked kinda scared though. Why? What's your business with her?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Just someone we are looking for, do you remember what she bought?" Sam cut into the conversation.

"A couple postcards, some extra bags and some food and water. All in cash and lots of small change." The clerk listed the things off on his fingers.

"Any chance you saw where she went?" Dean asked.

"She asked about the bus station."

"Thanks, that's all we need." Sam answered, they turned around and left the gas station.

Once in the Impala again they started to talk.

"Where did she even get the money for that stuff?" Dean asked as he started the car. They backed out of the parking space.

"Dean look." Sam nudged Dean's arm and pointed out the window. He chuckled, "A wishing fountain, and I'd be willing to bet it's missing a lot of coins."

"We know she's smart but why send us the postcard from where she is, she knows we would come." Dean leaned over, looking at the fountain. Then he sat back up and started off to the bus station.

They pulled up to the crowded platform and made their way to the front.

"Have you seen this girl?" Dean asked the person selling tickets, handing him the picture.

"Sure have, she bought a ticket to Lincoln." The man answered.

"What time does that bus leave?" Sam asked, hoping to catch her before she was gone.

"Oh no, sorry she bought that ticket 4 days ago and the next one today leaves in 2 minutes or you'll have to wait another 2 hours." He told them with sympathy in his voice. The boys walked away dejectedly.

"Of course she wouldn't send us a letter from where she was!" Dean screamed as he slammed the Impala's door, immediately regretting hurting baby.

"Relax Dean, we were just eager. We still have more than before, we know where she went. Lincoln, let's head there." Sam said when he closed the door.

And with that they started off to Nebraska's capital city, Lincoln.

However when they got there, they couldn't find her and the ticket seller said she didn't buy a bus ticket. The trail ended there and they went back to the bunker in Kansas.

When they arrived they found another postcard in the mail. From there on they collected the cards, and made a map of them to try to find a pattern.

But it's been nearly 3 weeks now since the first card and they've made no progress in her plan except that she was moving around up north.

"I found another one, Dean." Sam walked into the library with a postcard in hand.

"Where's it from?" Dean asked without looking up from the wall with the pinned up cards.

"Grand Island." Sam handed the card to Dean. He pinned it on top of the other one after reading the brief message.

"That's the second one from Grand Island. It's like she makes random jumps back and forth between cities." Dean commented as he sat down across from Sam at one of the tables.

Dean's phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket. Noticing it was Jody calling, Dean answered and put it on speakerphone.

"Jody, it's been a while! Are you okay if Sam is listening on speaker?" Dean asked.

" _Hey boys, I got something interesting for you that I believe you've been looking for."_

"Really? Whatcha' got for us Jody?" Sam asked, obviously intrigued.

" _Any chance you boys know a runaway named Tiffanie Winchester?"_

"How do you know about her?!" Dean abruptly stood up, knocking back his chair.

" _Probably because she's sitting in the backseat of my car right now. Wanna say hi to Sam and Dean, Tiffanie?"_ They could hear her scoff. " _Yeah she's got kinda a bad attitude since I caught her breaking into a house."_

Dean started walking away and motioned for Sam to come with him. They went to the Impala and started leaving.

"Why was she breaking into the house?" Sam asked.

" _How about you come ask her yourself." Jody said with a smirk in her voice._

"Already on our way." Dean answered as he hung up the phone and increased Baby's speed.  
-

Sam and Dean walked in the front door of the Sheriff's building and went straight to Jody.

"Where is she?" Dean asked after exchanging hugs.

"Just moved her to the interrogation room, lemme' tell ya that girl has one hell of a right hook." Jody motioned to a bruise on her jawline.

"Tiffanie did that?" Sam looked shocked at the size.

"Yeah, her eyes turned red and she took down two other guys. I had to knock her out to stop her."

"Can we see her now?" Dean was anxious to see her again.

"Yeah, follow me." Jody led them to the interrogation room and they walked in.

I was sitting at the table wearing cuffs and looking(and feeling) very bored.

"Hey Dean, Sam." I smiled guiltily, moving to give them a small wave. Jody walked in and unlocked the cuffs.

"These are all the postcards I found in her bag." Jody gave the handful of cards to Sam and then left the room. Sam chuckled as he flipped through them.

"This is why it seemed you were making random loops, you bought the cards in a different town. That's so genius!" Sam seemed amazed by the tactic.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted you guys to know I was okay." I cleared my voice, "Which is why I left in the first place. I don't need you guys to take care of me."

Dean stepped forward, "I promised your mother I would take of you, so I have to."

"It's just-" I looked away, "I wanted to leave you before you could leave me."

"Why would we leave you?" Sam asked, confused.

I looked back at them. "I don't know. The same reason everyone else leaves me, because I'm too aggressive, because I overreact, 'cause I'm antisocial and would rather be in the dark than in the light, take your pick guys." I gestured toward Sam and Dean with my hand.

"Never. You're family now, you're one of us and we'll figure out what spell is on you but we will _never_ leave you. You're a Winchester, Tiffanie." Dean smiled.

"Dean, do you know how cheesy that was?" Sam laughed at him.

"Oh shut up, we were being serious!" Dean shoved Sam.

We heard a lot of loud crashes and yelling outside.

"Stay here Tiffanie!" Dean said as he and Sam ran outside to the offices.

The crashing continued, and I could hear a lot of screaming too. Three men came running into the room.

It looked like they were wearing black clothes, but it fit to their skin perfectly, except for many thick vein-like things that were all over them. Their eyes were solid red and stood out against their clothing that covered their heads. They were speaking some foreign language that I couldn't understand.

"संरक्षित एक! लड़की लाओ!"( **Protected One! Bring the girl!)** One of the men yelling.

The men surrounded me and it happened again. My eyes flared red and I lunged at one of them, then the others. It was just more and more fighting.

I was finishing off one of them when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I looked at it only to see a needle sticking out of my throat; it was empty.

I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I looked down at my hands they were blurred. I dropped to the ground, paralyzed; my vision was pulsing between clear and blurry.

I watched as the men I had knocked down stood up. They held my arms and legs and began to carry me out of the room.

In a moment of clarity in my sight I watched as 2 men held Dean back. Sam was on the floor unconscious and I could see a man hurting the Sheriff. I began to hear my captors say something in English, something I understood.

"C _h_ o _o_ s _e_. S _ave_ _Fr_ i _e_ n _d_ _o_ r G _irl_." Then the men released Dean. He ran straight to Jody Mills as the men left and carried me away.

I saw Dean as he helped the sheriff and made eye contact with me as the men closed the door.

He chose her over me, so much for never leaving me.

 **-I actually really enjoyed planning some of this chapter, what Tiffanie did as a run away, how she survived. You guys have no idea how close I came to killing Jody, but she is alive.**

 **P.S. The kidnappers are the same guys from Chapter 3.(They are not demons.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight or Flight

**I'm really sorry this one took so long to get out but I think that the gaps will get smaller because I have more of the story planned. I've been getting busier and busier, but I'm trying.**

 **But your reviews motivate me every day, if you catch spelling, grammar or just have suggestions/comments; please tell me. Every penny helps.**

 **Without further Adieu, here it is.**

 **I'm a Winchester: Chapter Seven:**

 _I was finishing off one of them when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I looked at it only to see a needle sticking out of my throat; it was empty._

 _I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I looked down at my hands they were blurred. I dropped to the ground, paralyzed; my vision was pulsing between clear and blurry._

 _I watched the men I had knocked down, stand up. They held my arms and legs and began to carry me out of the room._

 _In a moment of clarity in my sight I watched as 2 men held Dean back. Sam was on the floor unconscious and I could see a man hurting the Sheriff. I began to hear them say something in english, something I understood._

" _Choose. Save Friend or Girl." Then the men released Dean. He ran straight to Jody Mills as the men left and carried me away._

 _I saw Dean as he helped the sheriff and made eye contact with me as the men closed the door._

 _He chose her over me, so much for never leaving me._

* * *

Soon after leaving the sheriff's office, I fell unconscious. The sedative that they gave me was kicking in hard.

I woke up in a dim room, my body was stiff and sore. I didn't even know how long I had been out. I rested against my bed, only to be met instead by cool metal. I went to move, held back by something. Panic grew in my chest. I tried looking around, my vision blurry and smudged. Why?

Everything came back to me in a painful rush, making my head hurt. I tried to move my arm, hoping to rub away the sharp pain. I couldn't, I looked down at my arms.

Even though my vision was blurry, I could make out the thick straps that held me down. I struggled against them. Trying desperately to wiggle out of the restraints, I squirmed against the cold metal against my back. My vision shaded red, I struggled harder against the thick leather. I could tell that I was stronger but it made no difference, the straps were adamant to move and kept me pinned to the metal. My strength drained away, leaving me helpless once again.

"Let me go!" I screamed into the dark room, hoping anyone heard me. Someone did, someone I wish hadn't.

I listened as hard footsteps came closer. They echoed around the room, they sounded slow and confident. Another set of footsteps joined in, similar to the first. I heard a metal door slam open, vibrating the air.

"There's no one for you to scream for, girl." A harsh voice snapped.

"Quiet, she is weak, she has no power yet. And we have no reason to make her fear one of her own." Another voice said as they walked closer.

I could see them now, my vision clear and already adjusted to the dim lights. It was the people that took me from the sheriff. The ones that kidnapped me.

"Who are you!? Why am I here!?" I screamed at them, hoping to see any reaction. They stood still, the second voice stepped forward.

"We are your true family. And soon you will join us." It smiled, revealing sharp teeth that were definitely not human.

"What?" They were not my family, I had a family, or rather I did. The other creature stepped forward, standing right in front of where I was held down.

"It is true that the humans are your family by blood, but we are your family by species." I looked at him, looking for any sign that he was lying, they went on,"We are the Pishacha, and as soon as we fix you, you will join us."

"I will never join your Pishacha, whatever that is!" I screamed at them, they had no idea what they were talking about.

"We'll see. You were gifted with our power as a young child, but somehow your father, a hunter," he spat it out like something sour, "blocked our magic from taking its course, instead he changed it to guard you from _all_ magic."

"No! You're lying! I'm not magic, I'm not cursed!" I yelled at them, they couldn't be telling the truth, they couldn't be!

The second person stepped up, even to the first, "Well you're right about one thing. You're not cursed, you're gifted. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, quickly, I suspect the Winchesters will be coming for her."

"What? Begin what? What are you going to do?!" I struggled harder against the restraints, but it made no difference.

They began to places bowls of herbs around me on the metal table. Then they began chanting in a different language. The bowls around me glowed, I struggled more.

My head began to hurt, and it was getting worse. I screamed out of pain, my head pulsing.

"Make it stop! It hurts! Stop!" I yelled at them. My eyes were squeezed shut, I wanted to block out the pain, but I couldn't it just got worse and worse.

Then all at once it stopped, my head fell limp and I lay unconscious.

"What happened, should she not be changed?"

"Be patient, she cannot resist the change forever." And with that the two creatures walked out of the room, leaving me bound in the dark.

 _Back at the Sheriff's Office_

Dean carried Jody back to one of the jail cells and set her on the small bed. Luckily she her wounds weren't very bad, mostly bruises and small scrapes.

"You stay here, I'm gonna see how Sammy's doing with tracking that truck." Dean said as he stepped out of the cell.

"You do that." Jody said as she relaxed against the mattress. Dean slipped out of the room, walking into the main area. Sam was sitting at the computer typing away.

"Anything?" Dean asked, sitting down next to the desk and fiddling with a pencil, making it clink around in the cup.

"I think that,-" clinking continues, "I think it's from-" clinking gets louder, "Dude! Be serious!" Sam glared at Dean. He let go of the pencil.

"So get this, I looked up the license and it was registered to Sioux Falls Cemetery. And right next door is an abandoned cremation building, my guess is that's were they will have taken her.."

"Well, alright, let's go." Dean said getting up and starting to go.

"Wait man, shouldn't we get Jody?"

"Nah, she needs to rest. And we need to get Tiffanie."

"Right." Sam said as he grabbed his his jacket and followed after Dean.

The impala rolled up to the cemetery in the dark of night, headlights illuminating the sign. Sam and Dean stepped out of the car, the latter pausing to scan over the 3 story building across the street before moving to the trunk.

Dean unlocked the trunk, opening the hidden stash of knives, guns and other various weapons. He propped up the lid with a shotgun.

"Do we even know what we'll need?"

"They're demons, bring an angel blade and the knife." Dean said grabbing the demon knife.

Sam grabbed a single angel blade from the trunk then folded the shotgun down and watched as Dean locked it.

They walked through the dark setting, Dean's hands gripped tight around the knife's handle, white knuckles showing. They pushed through the crematory's doors and began moving through the building, weapons drawn. Dean seemed ready to stab anyone that got in the way.

They turned around a corner and spotted someone walking into a room down the hall. The brothers silently followed after him, entering the darkened room.

"Tiffanie!" The brothers spotted Tiffanie laying on the table and ran towards her.

They got so close but just before they reached her, someone tackled Dean, pinning him to the floor and trying to choke him. Even with Deans' experience and strength from hunting, he was unable to push the attacker off.

It grew fangs that reached far below its mouth. Dean leaned his head away from the creature as it tried to bite him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, moving to help, but he was pushed back against the wall by an invisible force. Another fanged creature slowly appeared in front of Sam, holding its hand to his throat.

Dean reached for the knife, brushing the handle with his fingertips before finally getting it close enough to grab. After struggling against the assailant he pushed his arm forward and stuck the blade into his attacker's side.

Dean pushed the body off of him and rushed towards Sam, "Sam! I'm coming!"

He ran towards Sam, punching the demon away, it stumbled backwards, a sneer on their face.

"What did you do to her!?" Sam shouted as he picked up his angel blade and wiped the blood from his lip. The two brothers stood armed, but their attention shifted when they saw the demon that Dean had stabbed started getting up.

"What the hell?"

"You really thought a pesky knife like that could stop me? We are not some common demon." It stated as it moved to stand next to the other one.

"Well we can fight you all day." Sam said as he gripped his blade tighter.

"Oh really? Cause' from the looks of it, your partner over there isn't doing so well." It grinned, motioning towards Dean.

"What? Dean, what is he talking about?" Sam turned his head towards him.

"I'm fine, Sammy. We have to get Tiffanie." Dean answered gruffly. Sam noticed him holding his side, his shirt turning dark.

"Dean, you were hurt! That's not fine!" Sam said dropping his arm and moving closer to Dean. The creature chuckled. "Better stop while you're ahead, or none of you will make it out of here, much less with the girl."

"Never!" Dean said, trying to make himself look stable again.

The second person stepped forward, "Good effort, I'll give you that. Last chance, leave and we won't chase you, we've got-"it turned their head towards Tiffanie and chuckled, "business, to attend to."

"You stay away from her!" Sam shouted, pointing his blade at them.

"No can do. Remember, last chance."

"We will n-" Dean tried to talk, but collapsed. Sam dropped his blade and ran to Dean's side.

"So, _Sammy_ ," they said with a mocking tone, "Leave, and save Dean, or stay and well," they smiled, "I'll leave that to your imagination."

The two creatures disappeared. Sam set Dean down and ran to Tiffanie. He tried to undo the restraints but was thrown back.

"Wrong choice, Sam." Sam watched as the creature stood over Dean and started to chant. He ran up to them, grabbing Dean's knife along the way.

"You know that won't work." It sneered.

"No, but it will slow you down." He said as he plunged the demon blade into it's chest.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as the creature fell to the ground. "Come on, man. We gotta go!" He shouted as he started helping the semi-conscious Dean up.

"Tif-have to-help." Dean struggled out the words. "Not this time." Sam said, pulling Dean away and grabbing their weapons.

The brothers limped out of the building, Sam supporting a weak Dean. He dropped him into the Impala and jumped into the front seat, starting the car and backing out. Sam watched from the rearview mirror as the two creatures stood in front of the doors; watching him drive away.


	8. Chapter 8: Amass the Army

**Wow, I've had this fic going for just over a year now, happy anniversary I guess!**

 **I just wanted to say that I realized that most of my chapters are shorter than most other writers and I'm sorry.**

 **Would you rather have longer chapters and longer wait time or short chapters and short-ish wait time? Seriously tell me and I'll change.**

 **Also, this fanfic is placed in Season 10.**

* * *

I'm A Winchester: Chapter 8

 _ **THEN**_

" _Wrong choice, Sam." Sam watched as the creature stood over Dean and started to chant. He ran up to them, grabbing Dean's knife along the way._

" _You know that won't work." It sneered._

" _No, but it will slow you down." He said as he plunged the demon blade into its chest._

" _Dean!" Sam yelled as the creature fell to the ground. "Come on, man. We gotta go!" He shouted as he started helping the semi-conscious Dean up._

" _Tif-have to-help." Dean struggled out the words. "Not this time," Sam said, pulling Dean away and grabbing their weapons._

 _The brothers limped out of the building, Sam supporting a weak Dean. He dropped him in the Impala and jumped into the front seat, starting the car and backing out. Sam watched from the rearview mirror as two creatures stood in front of the doors, grinning; watching him drive away._

 _ **NOW**_

Sam burst through the front door of the bunker, all but carrying Dean.

"Cas!? Cas! Dean's hurt!" Sam screamed, struggling down the stairs with little help from Dean. Castiel came rushing around the corner, helping Sam carry Dean towards his room.

They set him down carefully on the bed, Castiel hovered his hands over the wound. The familiar warm glow appeared under his hand, sealing Dean's bleeding wound.

"He is healed," Cas said as he lifted his hand and the glowing stopped, "but he still needs time to recover."

"Yeah, course," he paused, then gestured towards Cas, "I'm gonna go look through some lore, you coming?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway preparing to leave the room.

"I'll be right there, give me a second," Castiel said as he stared at Dean. Sam left the room hesitantly.

"Come on Dean, she needs you. You've got to save Tiffanie, or I fear something bad is coming." He turned and left the room, heading towards the library and towards Sam.

"Hey, wanna come help me look through these?" Sam said, holding up some books and setting them on the table.

"Alright," Cas answered, walking over and sitting down at a table with a book.

 _Couple hours later_

"Hey Sammy!" Both Sam and Castiel perked their heads up at Dean's voice. They quickly got up and started running to his room. They ran past the kitchen, only to stop and go back.

"I think we're outta beer, man," Dean said, head in the fridge, obviously looking for a beer.

"What?" Cas asked, slightly irritated.

"You got stabbed Dean, pretty badly, what are you even talking about?" Sam asked, entering the kitchen.

"Relax, I just said I thought we were out of beer." He pulled a bottle out of the back of the fridge, "Hah, now we are." He popped off the beer cap.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the library, so you two can talk it out." Cas said quietly as he slipped out of the tension-filled room.

"Relax!? Dean, you almost died! Again! And you didn't even care! All you were focused on was Tiffanie!"

Dean slammed the beer bottle on the counter, cracking the bottom and leaving an indent on the metal counter. "She's more important than I am, Sammy! Our goal was to get her out of there, I'm already screwed!"

"Our ' _goal'_ was to get all of us out of there, alive! You have to stop sacrificing yourself like that or you'll die before we can save her!" Sam yelled, gesturing with his hands.

"It won't matter if we never find out how to kill those things!"

"We will save her, Dean!"

"And if I go dark again what happens then? I kill her? I promised her mother Sam! I'm a ticking time bomb and you act like we can still do this! You should be afraid of me Sam! I could end up worse than before, I might hurt you, or Tiffanie. Or Cas again. We can't just keep acting like the mark isn't there anymore, cuz it is and you can't ignore it out of existence.

"I'm not! We'll figure it out, you just have to be more careful with what you're doing!"

"Being careful when I fight isn't dealing with it, it's just pushing it back! I'm scared of what happens when it stops getting pushed back!"

"Then go do research in the library with Cas! I'm going out." Sam left the room, grabbing his jacket as he left the bunker.

Dean looked down at his leaking beer, he smashed the bottle harder against the counter, shattering the glass to pieces. "Damn it. Damn IT!" He yelled and swiped his hand across the counter, throwing the broken glass shards across the floor and leaving small bleeding cuts on his hand. After cleaning off the blood from his hand, he walked out of the kitchen to go research with Cas.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said as Dean walked in.

"Got anything from the douchebag librarians yet?" Dean asked.

"So far we have found nothing that correlates to what took Tiffanie. And we do not have a name to research by, making it all that much harder."

"There has to be something the Men of Letters collected other than dust."

"I do not believe they had a collection of dust."

"No man, I meant-" He stopped, looking at the quizzical look on Cas' face, "Oh, nevermind. Just keep looking." Dean sat down in the chair next to Cas and slammed a book on the table.

About half an hour in, Dean had already been through 2 other books. He sat down at the table with his third, resting his head in his left hand. Castiel sat next to him in the same position, reading.

Dean began to rub circles on the back of Cas' hand while reading. He flipped a page, and instead of doing the same thing, Dean set his hand on Castiel's. They sat there for a moment without either of them realizing what was happening. It just felt so normal, comfortable. Dean looked down at his hand, linking his fingers with Cas', noticing how they fit perfectly together. He rubbed his thumb along the side of Castiel's hand.

Cas blushed, "That feels nice, Dean."

Dean yanked his hand off and cleared his throat, trying to look as normal as he could.

"So," Dean clearing his throat again and stood up, "Have you found anything?"

Cas paused and looked at Dean, wanting to hold hands again, "No, nothing yet."

"We should call Crowley. Get him to call these freaking demons off." Dean said leaving the room to gather the herbs.

"That seems like a rather bad idea-" Castiel started to say before Dean left the room.

" _Et ad congregandum...eos coram me_." Dean dripped his blood into the bowl of herbs and said the incantation. They stood in the map room, waiting for him to show.

"Hello, Squirrel. Back so soon?" Crowley said with a smirk, appearing on the steps.

"Crowley," Castiel growled.

"Oh, look you even brought your feathered little boyfriend along." He paused, glaring at the angel in the room.

"I'm not his- we're not-I mean I don't think-." Cas stumbled through his words, face red with blush and trying to deny something he didn't want to deny.

"I do hope you weren't hoping for a threesome, I have a kingdom to manage."

"Well if you would do a better job I wouldn't have creepy fanged demons kidnapping my family!"

"Hm, fanged demons. Don't have any of those, really should though, might up the scare factor. Got any beer, some good scotch maybe?" Crowley answered nonchalantly, searching around for a drink.

"Sam's on a beer run."Dean answered cooly, "And if you don't handle these demons, I'll handle you." He said pulling out his knife.

"Fine. What did they look like? I'm gonna need a bit more than 'creepy demons' to identify them. And then I can even ground them if you'd like." Crowley smiled sarcastically.

"Uh, black skin, weird veins popping out everywhere, red eyes, ya know just creepy," Dean answered.

"If you had bothered to look them up you wouldn't even need me."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, stepping forward.

"Pishacha, what you're looking for are the pishacha."

"You mean those fish-taco monsters that suck fat?"

"No, not a pishtaco," Crowley rolled his eyes, "A pishacha. Here," Crowley opened Sam's computer that was left sitting on the map table. He typed something in then turned it to Dean.

"Next time look up the creature before you call a king. I have better things to do than babysit a lumberjack and his flying monkey." Dean looked down at the laptop, reading the website Crowley had pulled up.

"Dean, you have a flying monkey? Those things can be very dangerous." Cas said.

"He was talking about you, Cas." Dean answered exasperatedly.

"But I'm not-"

"It'd be best to stop, you might hurt your brain." Crowley stopped Cas from finishing.

They heard a smash of glass and looked at the bunker's entrance at the top of stairs. Sam stood there, gun in hand, pointed at Crowley; and much to Dean's dismay, a broken pack of beer in a grocery bag at his feet.

"Duude. You dropped the beer!" Dean complained, looking at the broken glass bottles leaking beer down the steps.

"Oh, goodie, Moose is here, _now_ it's a foursome." Crowley said smiling at Sam.

"Dude, you summoned Crowley?!" He questioned.

"What? We needed help and we weren't going to waste more time on those stupid books!"

"Does he even know anything?" Sam asked, lowering his gun.

"I know lots of things about lots of stuff, Samantha." Crowley sneered.

"Here, he got us this." Dean gave the computer to Sam, ignoring the obvious tension left over from their fight. "And they're not the pishtaco, fat-sucking things apparently."

"Yeah, but then what are they? Demons?" Sam asked looking up from the laptop he'd set on the table.

"Not quite." Crowley answered.

"What do you mean 'not quite'?"

"According to this, they're like a hybrid of a demon, a monster, a ghost, a witch and a Hindu god." Sam answered after looking back through the article on the computer.

"Yes, they're too nasty for even me. I don't control them, and would rather not be caught up in a tangle with them. You don't want to either."

"They've got Tiffanie, we have to go."

"Then you idiots are dealing with this on your own." Crowley said as he vanished.

"Good riddance." Dean said under his breath.

"Hey Dean, so get this: not only are they super tough, they are also able to become invisible, enact curses, possess people, shapeshift and they punish those they believe have done wrong or broken the law. They can't hurt someone that hasn't."

"We'll we have broken the law, so that doesn't matter. Does it say how to kill them? That's all I care about."

"Yeah, uh let's see, flesh-eating, yadda yadda yadda... AH! Here it is: oh, uh we need a blessed sword."

"And that's it?" Dean questioned, nothing was ever that easy.

"Well, that'll kill 'em..."

"But?"

"But their spirit has to be dispelled by a ritual or they'll haunt the area forever."

"Great, fantastic. Does it say who has to bless the sword?"

"Uh, give me a sec." Sam typed and clicked a few things on his computer before coming up with an answer. "Oh, you'll never guess who." He smiled

"Some douchebag needy god probably." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Goddess actually, and her name is Kali, we've met her before actually."

"Wait, you mean I have to go find Gabriel's goddess ex-girlfriend from the god's staff meeting at the freaky hotel? Who, BY THE WAY! SHOOTS FIRE OUT OF HER HANDS!" Dean yelled the last part, motioning vigorously with his hands.

"Yeah man. Sorry." Sam shrugged.

"Fine, I'm taking Cas. While I go face the goddess of certain death, you figure out this ritual we have to do to get rid of their spirits."

"On it." Sam turned back to his computer as Dean left the room. Sparing a sad glance towards Dean's back turned the corner

 _ **With Tiffanie - THEN**_

 _They began to places bowls of herbs around me on the metal table. Then they began chanting in a different language. The bowls around me glowed, I struggled more._

 _My head began to hurt, and it was getting worse. I screamed out of pain, my head pulsing._

" _Make it stop! It hurts! Stop!" I yelled at them. My eyes were squeezed shut, I wanted to block out the pain, but I couldn't. it just got worse and worse._

 _Then all at once, it stopped, my head fell limp and I lay unconscious._

" _What happened, should she not be changed?"_

" _Be patient, she cannot resist the change forever." And with that the two creatures walked out of the room, leaving me bound in the dark_.

 _ **NOW**_

I fought my way back to consciousness and found myself still in the dark room. Everything hurt. The pain grew on my body, like daggers stabbing me over and over and over. I strained my neck to see that I was in shorts and a sports bra, my middle showing. My skin was changed, it was cover in growing black splotches. The black was all over me, from head to toe. Growing from my cheek and my arms, my stomach and on my legs. I couldn't get away from it.

"What is happening to me!?" I screamed, my voice strained, mixed with a scream of frustration.

"You'll only make it harder." A familiar voice commented.

"Who are you!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" I yelled, struggling against the restraints.

"Who am _I_? _I_ am you, _I_ am what _you_ could be, _I_ am better." The voice stepped into the dim light where I could see them. They _were_ me, but they were different. They were like the men before, black skin, large fangs and red eyes, but I could see myself. My hair my face was darker but I wore the same clothes, I held the same mannerisms and I had the same voice. A voice I found familiar, a voice I'd heard my whole life. My own voice.

"Embrace the change. Join the Pishacha. Become _me_ , all you have to do...is let go."

"You're not REAL!"

"I will be." She smiled, and everything began fading

"NO! I WON'T!" My protests were cut off. I revolted in pain, my body contorting in my restraints, pulling against them. My brain seared with the pain, I felt stuck in a moment of agony. I resisted everything that they were trying to do to me, resisting the torment and torture that they wanted. "I can't." I said limply as I drifted out of consciousness.

Or at least I thought I did.

I woke up in my bed. Not the bed in the bunker, but _my_ bed, at my house, the one I abandoned.

"What the-" I was cut off by someone else downstairs.

"Come get breakfast, Tiffy!"

Dad? DAD!

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs into the dining room, I plowed into my father, pushing him back with a hug."

"What's gotten into you, jitterbug?"

Jitterbug, I hadn't heard that in a long time, not since before the Winchesters called my father. I remembered why he called me that. He always said I had the jitters, always had to be moving around zipping to and fro like a bug.

"Nothing, I just," I thought for a moment, I don't know what happened. I tried to remember and felt a sharp stab of pain, then moved on. "I just had a bad dream."

"Well, you're here now, so come sit down and eat or your food will get cold." My mother said as she walked in from the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes. They both sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I am." I walked over to my seat and sat down, something was wrong but I couldn't remember what, I felt another sharp pain and forgot what I was thinking about. I stared at the pancake on my plate, my mother always made them so perfectly round. Maple syrup dripped over it and I looked up at my father pouring it on my plate.

"Can't eat pancakes without syrup right?"

"Of course." I smiled and began cutting my pancake, talking randomly with my parents.

 **WITH DEAN**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dean? Summoning a Hindu Goddess that already dislikes you does not seem like a good idea." Cas asked warily as he picked up a summoning ritual dean had printed out.

"Doesn't matter, we're getting a blessed sword so we can kill the Pishacha things. Just tell me how to summon her." Dean pulled some supplies out of the bag he set on the dungeon floor.

"You have to say this mantra seven times. " Castiel showed the paper to Dean.

"Alright fine, where do the candles go?" Dean said, waving two candles in his hands.

"Place her picture in front of the incense, the red candle goes on the left and the silver candle on the right."

"Alright," He put the candles and picture down in the designated spots.

"Start saying the mantra and light the candles and incense."

"Om kleem kalikayei namaha...Om kleem kalikayei namaha...Om kleem kalikayei namaha...Om kleem kalikayei namaha...Om kleem kalikayei namaha...Om kleem kalikayei namaha...Om kleem kalikayei namaha..." Dean lit the candles and finished chanting. "Now what?"

"We wait."

"Hopefully not for long. I'm tired and we don't have any beer."

"Not even you can rush a god, Dean Winchester."

"He, well, I try." Dean chuckled.

"Why have you summoned me?"

"Well, funny story, we need your sword."

"No."

"No? What do you mean _no_? We _need_ it."

"My sword is a powerful weapon, not to be wielded or held by a mortal, and cannot be held by someone as dirty or tainted as you, Winchester."

"I can do it." Cas stepped forward.

"No, Cas, you could get hurt." Dean stepped in front of him and put his hand on his chest, holding him back

"I'll be fine, Dean. Don't worry." Cas put his hand on top of Dean's, and held it for a second, looking into his eyes before turning back to Kali. "I'll take the sword."

"I'm still not going to give it to you. What do I get from it?"

"Listen, we saved your ass from Lucifer, so how about you pay up?"

Kali summoned the sword into her hands with a burst of flames and handed it to Castiel, pulling back before he grabbed it.

"Why do you need it?"

"To kill something, they kidnapped my family." Dean said, standing closer to Cas.

"So get a knife, what creature is so bad that the mighty Winchesters called upon a goddess?" Kali said. She held the sword hovering above her palm in flames.

"A monster, I don't need to go blabbing to some lady about my problems, you're not a shrink."

"No, but should show me more respect or I will burn you to a crisp." Kali loomed over Dean, eyes narrowed and voice sharp.

The Mark of Cain glowed on Dean's arm, "Listen, bitch, it's none of your goddamn business what I do or who I kill, so give us the fricking sword and you can go."

"You do not tell me what to do or where to go."

Castiel watched as Dean got angrier and angrier, "Dean, Dean! Just calm down, we can tell her that we're hunting the pishacha." Castiel pushed Dean out of Kali's face.

"Pishacha, you're hunting a pishacha?" Kali asked fear striking across her face, the flames on her hand died out, dropping the sword with a clang.

"Not one, a whole bunch actually."

"Then whoever they kidnapped, is already gone. You can't tell them I helped you." Kali disappeared, leaving the sword behind.

"Heh, what was that all about?" Dean walked over to the sword and picked it up. The metal seared into his hands, he screamed and dropped it. Dean cradled his burned hand against his chest

"Are you okay?"Cas rushed to Dean's side, holding his hand and began healing it. They waited there for a moment, Castiel's hand resting in Dean's, long after Dean's hand was healed.

"Hey, Dean, I found the dispelling ritual." Sam came into the doorway of the dungeon. Dean yanked his hand out of the Cas' hand. "Is that the blessed sword?" Sam looked at the sword laying on the ground.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well grab it and let's go." Sam said with a tone of importance as he left the room.

Cas pushed Dean's hand away from the sword and grabbed it himself.

"Fine. Fine. Let's just go." Dean moved around Castiel and walked away.

They both walked into the library and found Sam's phone playing a loop to a bowl of rice.

"Dude, is your rice having trouble sleeping and needs a lullaby? What are you doing?" Dean said sarcastically walking up to Sam.

Sam scoffed at his brother's antics, "No, this is raw rice and I'm playing a Hindu mantra on a loop to 'energize' the rice, it has to be repeated 108 times. This rice has to be spread in all the rooms and around the outside of the building. Once we kill the Pishachas, we'll eat the rice, say another mantra and that will expel their spirits."

"Well good, play as many rice lullabies as you need if it helps get rid of the Pishacha."

"Don't worry Dean, we'll get her."

"I'm not worried."

"Well, even with the three of us, we don't know how many of them will be there, we need support. " Cas said, stepping closer.

"You're right, I should call Jody. Ask her to meet us there."

"Yeah, but she can't bring either of her girls with her, it's too dangerous and I don't want to risk them getting taken."

"Fine, and you call any other hunters we know that might be willing to help us."

Sam pulled out his phone as he walked out of the library, calling a number.

"Alright." Dean sat down at a table. "Here, Cas you can call these guys." Dean wrote numbers from his phone onto a piece of paper and showed it to Cas, slapping it onto the table by the seat next to him.

Castiel pulled his flip phone out of his back pocket then sat down. He set his phone on the table and slid the paper next to it, typing each number individually. Each time, looking back at the paper , a small beep for every button Cas clicked. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his contacts.

He put his phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

" _Hey Dean, been a while."_ The person on the other end picked up.

"Yeah, hey Tracy, listen I was-."

 _beep_

"I was wondering-."

 _beep_

"Ugh, one sec." Dean put his phone to his neck, covering the speaker. He glared at Cas, sighing, Dean got up from the table and left the library too, leaving Cas alone.

"Yep, I'm here. So I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

*One hour later*

Sam walked back into the library as he put his phone back into his pocket. Dean was already sitting at the table watching Cas make a call.

" _I don't care who the hell you know!"_

"But sir, I just need-"

" _I don't give a damn what you need, I don't even know how you got this number!_ "

"I got it from my friend, D-"

" _And I don't care about that either, call again and I'll shoot your ass straight into hell!"_

The man slammed his phone down, making a loud crash into Castiel's ear that made him flinch as the call ended.

"Uh- what was that?" Sam said, pointing at Cas shamefully setting the phone down.

"That," Dean waved his hand around motioning to Cas, "was Joe, apparently all of the hunters didn't want to talk to Cas because none of them knew him."

"Huh," Sam scoffed, "Well, that sounds about right, who did you get?" Sam sat down at the table.

"Let's see here, I got Tracy Bell, Ennis Ross, and Mackey."

"Who's Mackey?"

"One of Bobby's old contacts, helped me find Cas after he started leaking black goo.

"I called up on Jody and Cole. They said they'd meet us in Sioux Falls."

"Same here, let's get going then."

*In Sioux Falls*

The Impala rolled into the parking lot, asphalt crunching under the tires. Dean pulled baby into a parking spot and turned off her engine. Both he and Sam got out of the car and walked over to the group of hunters waiting in the lot.

"Dean, Sam." Ennis gave a curt nod as a greeting. He stood next to Jody, waiting.

"I can't believe you boys left without saying goodbye, I oughta slap you right now for damn near breaking my heart!" Jody scolded as the boys walked up.

"Not my decision, talk to Sammy." Dean pushed Jody's fury off on his brother, to be fair he was the one who decided to leave.

"Mackey, hey nice to see you again." Dean smiled and greeted Mackey with a hug, slapping him on the back.

"Been too long." Mackey said as they pulled from the hug. Sam walked up to him and shook his hand.

"So, I heard you knew Bobby?" Sam asked cautiously, escaping from Jody.

"Sure did, one of the finest hunters I've ever known. Sorry you lost him." Mack answered apologetically.

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"Dean-o! We gotta stop meeting each other like this." Cole walked up to Dean with a grin on his face.

"Last time I saw you, you coughed up the worm thing right? Didn't think you'd be willing to help me." Dean had a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yeah well, I figured I owed you a couple for saving my life and for trying to kill you."

"Damn right." Dean pulled him in for a short hug. He turned around as an old fashioned blue Volkswagen bug drove in and parked. Tracy opened her door and stepped out. Crossing her arms on the car door and smiling.

"Hey there Winchesters, need some help from a friendly neighborhood hunter?"

"Wow." Ennis gaped as Tracy slammed her door closed and walked over to the group.

"Try to close your jaw and not look like such a smitten kitten." Dean said looking at Ennis.

"You have a kitten on this mission? Why?" Cas asked, confused.

"Ugh," Dean walked away from the group and up to Tracy, walking over with her. "Guys, this is Tracy, she helped us with a hunt a while back."

"Ennis Ross, good to meet you." Ennis stepped up to Tracy and held out his held.

"Tracy Bell, same to you, Ennis." She smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

"Alright, introductions are over, I'm gonna get you some weapons." Dean said walking towards his car. They followed him to the trunk so he could open it, admiring the amory inside.

"No offense, but I brought my own." Ennis pulled back his coat to show a pistol on his belt next to his Police Badge.

"That won't do anything but get you killed. Here, try this." Dean handed him two angel blades, reaching one out for Tracy who stood next to Ennis.

"So, you're a cop?" Tracy asked, taking hold of the blade's handle.

"I am, taking after my father when he died I guess. Only hunting to get rid of the monsters in my city." Ennis answered.

"Sorry to hear about that, I lost both my parents to demons when I was young."

"Wow, I uh-"

"Alright you two, we got work to do. I need to catch you up on what these things are or we're all going to die." Ennis started a sentence only get cut off by Dean walking between them.

"That's our cue." Tracy followed Dean, leaving Ennis standing by the curb. Cas walked up behind him.

"How can anyone be so beautiful?" An awestruck Ennis stared at Tracy as she talked to Dean.

"Isn't he?" Castiel gazed in the same direction.

"Yeah... wait. He?" Ennis looked back at Cas.

"Uh mm, what?" Cas cleared his throat and walked away uncomfortably. They joined the others at the hood of the impala, blueprints spread out over the slick black frame.

"So, these things are fast, mean and powerful. We screw up even just a little and you'll be shaking hands with a reaper before you can say demon. Our only option is to catch them off guard."

"How do we do that?"

"No idea." Dean sighed and looked back at the plans. "No idea at all."

 **I am eternally sorry about how long this took to get out but I hope you liked it. Remember to tell me what you think about the length and any other thoughts you have. Thanks!**


End file.
